1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a snare drum strainer, and more particularly to a snare drum strainer that can have an effortless and fluid movement, so as to effectively reduce a noise of the strainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional snare drum includes a cylindrical shell 70 made of wood, metal or plastic etc. material, drum heads 71, multiple snares 72 and a side-throw strainer. The drum heads 71 are stretched across both openings of the drum's shell 70. The snares 72 are stretched across the bottom drum head 71. When the top of the drum head 71 is struck, causing a sudden increase in pressure within the instrument, the snares 72 vibrate against the bottom head 71. This produces a short, distinctive and snap-like sound. The snares 72 can be disengaged if this effect is not wanted. The side-throw strainer 80 with dual fine adjustment on the throw and butt side allows infinite adjustment of the snares 72.
With reference to FIG. 6, the conventional strainer 80 includes a switch stand 81, an escalator 82, a driven block 83, a pull handle 84, several driven buttons 85 and a suspender steady base 86.
The switch stand 81 is of a hollow form with a circular hole on a top and a trough slot on a bottom.
The escalator 82 has a shaft 82 land an adjustment block 822. The shaft 821 forms a circular shape. An upper end of the shaft 821 is through the hole of the switch stand 81. A cross-section of the adjustment block 822 forms a T-shaped. An upper face of the adjustment block 822 is connected to a bottom end of the shaft 821, and a lower face of the adjustment block 822 is through the matching trough slot of the bottom of the switch stand.
The shaft 821 passes through the driven block 83 along a vertical direction. On the other hand, the driven block 83 is horizontally through an opening formed on a side wall of the switch stand 81.
The pull handle 84 includes a lower end pivoted on the sidewall of the switch stand 81. That is, the pull handle 84 is pivotally connected to the driven block 83 through the two driven buttons 85. Hence the two driven buttons 85, the driven block 83 and the pull handle 84 are pivotally coupled together.
The suspender steady base 86 is used to clip snares (not shown in the diagram). A body of the suspender steady base 86 is coupled to the adjustment block 822, so as to be ascending or descending along with the escalator 82.
When the pull handle 84 is pulled apart from the switch stand 81, the escalator 82 makes the suspender steady base 86 descend. At this moment the snares on the suspender steady base 86 is loose. When the pull handle 84 is pulled inward, the driven bock 83 is pushed upward by the driven buttons 85. Hence the driven block 83 drives the escalator 82 to ascend, so as to tighten the snares on the suspender steady base 86.
Although the aforesaid strainer 80 can be used to fasten the snares easily, the escalator 82 slides inside an unmatched space of the switch stand 81. In this way, the strainer can not have a fluid movement and also may produce a noise. Furthermore, the product value of the strainer may be reduced.